camp_halfblood_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyler Chris
Tyler Chris is a 17-year-old camper at Camp Half-Blood. His roleplayer is LivvyLove17. Biography Tyler Finnigan Chris was born on November 3, 1996 to Apollo, the Greek god of music and the sun, and Maggie Chris, a mortal recording artist. Apollo and Maggie had met one day when Maggie was recording. They fell in love and had Tyler, a healthy baby boy. Apollo left right after Maggie had given birth to Tyler, and she was furious. She didn't want to keep Tyler because she was afraid that he would remind her of Apollo. She put Tyler up for adoption, where he got adopted by a woman named Mercedes. Mercedes was young and eccentric. Just the kind of person Tyler needed to be raised by. Mercedes taught Tyler how to sing, and Tyler was amazing singer. Tyler was the best singer in his whole class, and took voice classes to be even better. He was part of chorus, glee club, and a church choir. Everyone said that Tyler had the voice of an angel. Of course, that was just the adults. Tyler constantly got teased and bullied because they said that singing was something only girls did. Tyler didn't care, though. He just kept singing. One day, when he was 8, he realized that he had an extraordinary ability. He could control people with his voice! Tyler tried to do this with the people who teased him, and low and behold it worked! This got Tyler excited, and he told Mercedes. Mercedes wasn't that shocked, because she had always knew Tyler was special. She told Tyler only to use his goft when needed, and Tyler agreed to. Tyler grew up, and he only used his voice for good causes. When he was 13, during a glee club meeting, Tyler was attacked. He used his voice, and the monster fell dead. Tyler was very upset that he had killed something, and ran home to tell Mercedes. Mercedes turned out to be a protector named Lilly Bushes, and she took Tyler to Camp Half-Blood. She told Tyler that he was safe there, and if he ever needed her he could use an Iris message. Tyler got claimed by Apollo. When Apollo was stolen, Tyler got very upset. He wants nothing more than to get his father back. Early Life Tyler was always a jubilant little boy. He was very friendly, and loved to sing and share his talents. Most people loved Tyler, but boys at his school however didn't love him. They were jealous of Tyler and told him that singing was only something girls did. This didn't phase Tyler, though. He just kept singing and dancing through life. One day when he was 8, he found out that he had a special power. He could control people by singing. He told Mercedes, and Mercedes told Tyler to only use it for good causes. This came in handy when Tyler was 13, and his glee club got attacked by a monster and Tyler killed it with his voice. He got upset that he had killed it and ran home to Mercedes. Mercedes explained that it was okay, and told Tyler that he was a demigod. Mercedes turned out to be the tree nymph Lilly Bushes and took Tyler to camp. Appearance Tyler has dark, curly brunette hair and hazel eyes. He is very tall and muscular. Some people say that Tyler is very handsome. Alliances *Lilly Bushes *Gayle Hensley Enemies *None yet! Powers/Weapons/Abilities *Tyler can control people and monsters with his voice. *Tyler uses a bow and arrow as his main weapon. *Tyler is very skilled with long-distance weapons. *Tyler can control the sun. *Tyler is a very good poet. *Tyler is an extremely good author. *Tyler is an extremely good musician. *Tyler can play the guitar very well. *Tyler is an excellent singer. Gallery Tyler2.jpg Tyler3.jpg Tyler4.jpg Tyler5.jpg Tyler6.jpg Tyler7.jpg Tyler8.jpg Tyler9.jpg Tyler10.jpg Tyler11.jpg Tyler12.jpg Tyler13.jpg Tyler14.jpg Tyler15.jpg Tyler16.jpg Tyler17.jpg Tyler18.jpg Tyler19.jpg Tyler20.jpg Tyler21.jpg Tyler22.jpg Tyler23.jpg Tyler24.jpg Tyler25.jpg Category:Child of Apollo